the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Page for Pg. 193!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 193! 20 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 months ago I hope everyone had a nice Father's day weekend! Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin )) MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a month ago "This kind of light hasn't been invited here yet." She tried to explain as she rubbed the back of her neck, "it's sort... of from the future, kind of... Actually a lot of stuff in there is sort of, kind of from the future. Well it's from a different world set in the future to be spasific but yeah." Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a month ago “Huh.” He should have suspected as much at the Society, but it still made him wonder. “Anything else...?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin )) MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • a month ago Millie shrinked a little at Mz. Hyde's touch. "I-I can't...! S-so many— th-there's so m-many...! Her hands to moved over hear ears as her head sank, "so many voices! talking and chatting and sc-screaming, so many, th-their too loud! They hurt! They won't stop! They hurt! It won't stop! It— I— it— I can't stop! I can't stop hurting— h-hurting you—!" Her eyes closed tight as she shrunk further into herself. "I can't stop hurting you! I can't stop hurting you!" Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • a month ago But Millie, you never harmed me! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago • edited Millie paused still sobbing for breath and tears stained down her face, with an effort she forced herself to look up, into the face of the friend she mutilated so many times that night. As fast as reality began to come to fruition and she could see Mz. Hyde's worried face, the nightmare flashbacks flickered back into her vision, this time tinting the reality in a gruesome image. Everything was as red as her rage induced vision was that night, the clean wall were splattered with blood and goes and Mz. Hyde in front of her flickered between one of the murmuring, chattering silhouettes she targetted in her rampage, and a bored up version of her with disgustingly brutal claw and bite marks all over her body, throat and face with even some guts hanging out, a jaw barely hanging by a single tissue, a gouged out left eye and the right side of her skull over where her right eye would be like it was a marred up apple someone too a huge bite out of. Her beast form came out as she could no longer hold back anything anymore. She could feel something come up that she couldn't contain; her breakfast. (Mz.Hyde) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 months ago • edited *Mz. Hyde crawled back in surprise when Millie transformed, the acidic vomit barely missing her and eating through the floor. When her wits had finally returned to her she whispered to herself in awe.* Coooollll.... 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 months ago • edited Millie was now bent forward on all fours, her head hung over the hole her vomit left. She coughed a couple of times before another wave of bile came up again. Fresh tears started up as she backed herself up from the hole, up against the wall, still on all four. She put her hands over her vomit a snot covered mouth as she looked in horror at what almost napped, amplified by the nightmare vail over here vision, and without warning took off down the hall like a bullet. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 months ago Millie wait! *Mz. Hyde dashes off after Millie.* 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 months ago But Millie was too busy running, blind in her horrified madness, at her top speed down the hall, as she whaled and ranted about not being able to stop and how she was a monster. Her class dug into the sides of her temples and the blood ran down her face mixing with her tears. She did finally stop when she crashed head-first into a wall with a resounding 'KA-WAM!' She laid there face down and unconscious, leaving a hole with several large cracks in the brick wall where she collided with it. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 months ago MILLIE! * Mz. Hyde rushes over to Millie. She tries to wake Millie up by shaking her, but she fails.* Oh no...oh no! *She does her best to pick up Millie, and is able to slowly drag Millie away from the wall.* Just hold on Millie! We'll patch you up in the infirmary! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 months ago • edited Millie remained unconscious as blood from her forehead purse down her face. The commotion brought some Lodgers out mostly to ask what happened to the child. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 months ago It's ok everyone! Millie here just had an accident! I'm taking her to the infirmary! I'll fix the wall later! *She grunts as she continues literally dragging Millie to the infirmary.* 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 months ago * * * Later... Millie could feel herself drift up from the tormented ocean of colors, images, and sounds that was her mind and surfaced into silent blackness that remained for a countless amount of time, and for that time there was nothing, not a single thought... nothing . . . . . . . . . Then finally a dim light gradually began to come into focus... and so did some sound, a dim muffled sound, and then a dull pain in her head that grew more and more until it was throbbing. Millie finally started to stir and groaned miserably as she slowly regained consciousness with a terrific headache. She struggled to open her heavy eyelids. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 months ago *Millie found herself in the infirmary, with a big bandage on her head. The muffled sound was Mz. Hyde shuffling bottles in one of the medicine cabinets.* Robitussin...no. Zycam...no. Cocaine...NOPE. Ugh, where's the ibuprofen?! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 months ago There was a moment of slowness for Millie as when she finally did open her eyes it still didn't register where she was or who she was watching. She had a compulsive urge to sit up straight which proved to be a bad move when all the blood quickly drained from her head. The room felt like it was spinning as swirling water color lights flooded her sight. She suede a little before flopping forward with a loud moan. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 months ago A-ha! There it is! *She hears a moan from behind her.* Oh! Millie, please be careful! *She sprints over and sits Millie up in the bed.* Is that better? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago Jekyll1886 • 13 days ago ((Mz.Hyde Your turn! Continuation of the George/Gossip/Kitchen RP.)) Mz. Hyde: Glad to hear that! *She puts the batter in the oven.* Helen Jekyll: Helen finished up preparing the tea and carried it to the table. "If anyone would like a cup, the tea is ready," She said, setting down the pot. "The biscuits may be a bit." Jekyll1886: "Ah, thank you. I'd like one," put in Lewis as he placed the supplies back in their cupboards. "Just as soon as I'm done with this." Passerby: "I-If you don't mind, I would care for some as well," George added just after Weir, raising a hand with a timid smile. Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 4 months ago Alright! Here you go! *Gives George some tea.* Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago "Would either of you care for cream or sugar?" asked Helen as she poured Weir a cup and set it before an empty seat before making up a cup for herself. Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 4 months ago "Thank you," said Lewis. He finished putting away the supplies and took his seat. A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 4 months ago George did what he could to stifle a flinch as Mz. Hyde set the tea before him, breaking into an uneasy smile. "A-Ah, thank you," He said, picking up the cup. Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 4 months ago You're welcome! How are the cookies coming along? Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago “I shall check,” Helen said, abandoning her cup of tea temporarily to peer into the oven. “They look quite good, so far—shouldn’t be more than a handful of minutes longer.” Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 4 months ago Not standing on ceremony, Lewis went ahead and took a sip of his tea, thinking it might put George more at ease. "Excellent," Weir remarked regarding the biscuits. A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 4 months ago Hesitantly, George followed Weir's lead, raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip, though he didn't swallow yet. Instead, he focused on the flavor of the drink, trying to discern if there was anything off about it. It doesn't taste poisoned... A beat, then he finally allowed the tea to slip down his throat with more than a little anxiety. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin Continuation of the Griffin/Weir drinking/conversation RP.)) Jekyll1886 • 13 days ago "Well," said Lewis, "the study of the human soul is, for the most part, currently confined to theology, which--alas--is a matter of belief or conjecture rather than science. As my particular area of expertise within transcendental metaphysics is the soul or spirit--call it what you will--the Jekyll-and-Hyde phenomenon presents an unparalleled opportunity to study one of the soul's component parts, undiluted by the rest. I'm certain there are others, but I'll take what I can get--and the Society's a veritable gold mine in that respect." MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago "Mm—... " Griffin took a long drag on his drink. "I suppose that makes sense... " He said reluctantly before muttering with the glass close to his lips, "There's enough of those little bastards running around here to make Bethlem look sane... " And he took another long drag on his glass. Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 6 days ago "In all fairness," agreed Lewis, "if Hastie would allow me to treat more than one of them, I daresay I could make this place a bit less of a madhouse--I've had great success with the one he did give me leave to practice my methods upon. "Unfortunately, I know I'll not realistically have the chance to try them on certain others, whether due to position--in the case of our other co-founder--or their counterpart inhabiting a separate body and not being a member of the Society, thus rendering said counterpart not only out of my jurisdiction but problematic even to locate." Weir took another sip of the drink. "Still," he continued with a shrug, "I suppose I can take comfort--small though it may be--in that other lodgers are presently more likely to cause trouble than is the one patient under my care." With that, he fell into a thoughtful vein, ruminating over matters silently as he took a long swig. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((As do I! ^_^)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Pyrogue • 2 months ago ((I'm going to be a lot less active this week and next because I'm going on exam block, so I'll see everyone on the other side ^^)) 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 2 months ago (( Good luck! )) 4 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 2 months ago ((Thanks! I'll need it...)) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy